Diabetes mellitus is a condition characterized by an abnormality of glucose utilization and associated with elevation of blood glucose concentration. The most common form of diabetes mellitus is non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM: Type II). Over 10 million people in the United States alone are affected with type II diabetes mellitus. The initial approach in treating obese patients affected with type II diabetes mellitus is weight reduction. Other types of treatment include oral hypoglycemics and insulin. See, Gregerman, MD, Section 10, Metabolic and Endocrinological Problems, Chapter 72, Diabetes Mellitus, pages 977-989.